Snagglepuss's Theatre Adventure
by Yunaman
Summary: King Snagglepuss of the Kingdom of Hannah-Barbera goes to a Mortal Kombat play. However, something goes wrong at the spectacle of the year. Will the King retain his kingdom?


Snagglepuss's Theatre adventure

The Theatre house was getting ready for the play of the year. Said play would be visited by the King of the Hannah-Barbera realms-King Snagglepuss the Gay. As such this play was the social gathering to be. Aristocrats, wealthy merchants, scholars and all who could afford it were in the theatre hall eagerly awaiting His Majesty to show up.

Suddenly he appeared. It was King Snagglepuss clad in a royal diamond encrusted, gold embroidled sultan outfit and surrounded by his army of homosexual manservants. Trully fabulous he was. He sat in the VIP separe made specifically for him as the nobles who sought being his close confidants watched in jealousy and choked on their expensive imported pastries.

The stage help started to bring and arrange the props for the highly anticipated play that was to happen tonight. Then they quickly left the stage. The lights darkened,  
which left the entire hall dark save for the stage. Top Cat the the rogue and his gang used this as a distraction to steal people's porte-monnaies, because they were cheap as fuck bastards.

King Snagglepuss rose and started to recipe a speech:

''Let the play begin!'' He said with a surprisingly manly voice for a guy as pink as him. He then sat down as his manservant were cooling him off with huge handfans made from ostrich wings and emeralds.

And with that the play began. The actors walked on the set clad in their costumes made by the Gods of costumes themselves, since this was play which the King was attending and therefore everything had to be perfect.

Today's play was Mortal Kombat the play. Though normally this was a plebian play filled with violence and gore, that only appeared to the lowest of low among the commoners,  
King Snagglepuss had recently taken interest in it, because he had imported himself a Mortal Kombat arcade from Japan and as such was a huge MK fanboy. Since in the Hannah-  
Barbera kingdom it was fashionable to like what the King liked among nobles, since they're copycat pieces of shit who only want to be The King's pet, Mortal Kombat caught pretty darn fast and as such today's play was packed.

The play began and Raiden and Scorpion went on stage and started to fight. Scorpion punched Raiden in the dick, but Raiden counter attacked with an uppercut. The crowd was in an uproar of gladness and joy. Scorpion then used his spiky rope, but it missed and it only made a small bloody dent on Raiden's mouth.

''You are going to pay for this foolishness!'' Raiden yelled at Scorpion, while whiping the blood from his cheek and upper lip.

''Not if you payed first!'' Scorpion retorted.

''Master piece. Simply a matser piece!'' King Snagglepuss exclaimed as he was being fed grapes from his bodybuilder ex-gladiator manservants. Everyone clapped and enjoyed the fuck out of the play

''I don't get it.'' Josie and the pussycats said.

They were immediately taken outside the hall by the guards, where they were beaten to a pulp and their remains fed to hungry weasels that live in the theatre cellar.

Meanwhile they play continued. Sub Zero come out of the darkness, but he was not on his brother scorpion's side, nor he was on Raiden's. It was a threeway fight now.  
Sub Zero used his ice powers to summon a huge piece of melting ice on a string which travelled at 5mph towards Scorpion and made him slip. Raiden tried to take advantage and kick Scoprion in the groin, but Sub Zero made him trip too. Scorpion then punched both. They retaliated by punching eachother, themselves and eachother again. Blood dripped on the stage and made huge red puddles, which further exited the audience. The three fighters were now all tired and bloody from the fight. They could barely move.

Suddenly a gruff and loud voice could be heard from behind the scenes. It was Shao Kanh. He yelled ''Finish Him!'' At the sound of that order the entire audience tensed and flinched a little in excitement. They couldn't fucking wait. Who was going to finish who. Would Raiden win? Or would it be Scorpion? Maybe Sub Zero? Who can say? No one but fate and the guy who wrote the play in his spare time, while playing domino with his step sister's half-brother's girlfriend, while eating a delicious croissant.

It was Raiden who would deliver the finishing blow to both. Raiden punched so hard he made Sub Zero's heart and thymus fly right out of nostrils and killed him. He then kicked Scorpion in the kidneys and in the liver until he killed him. Blood covered everything. Shao Kahn's voice reappeared. ''Raiden wins! Fatality!'' He said and the voice disappeared as quickly as it came. The staff quickly appeared and disposed of the dead actor corpses.

You see King Snagglepuss was a hardcore MK fan. Very hardcore. So hardcore in fact, that he demanded the actual people would die in this and subsequent Mortal Kombat plays,  
because he was a sadistic fuck. The audience clapped.

Suddenly on the stage came out Shao Kahn dressed in his typical armor. Shao Kahn then pointed at Raiden and said:''You may have won the Mortal Kombat tornament, but you must first defeat me, the King of Outland to prove yourself.''

''I shall prove myself!'' Raiden says in casual delight.

''And then after I defeat you I shall became the King of Hannah-Barbera as well.'' Shao Kahn laughed.

''What the fuck, dude? Where's this in the script? Stay focused, man.'' Raiden's actors whispers quietly, but Shao Kahn listens not.

''Hear me, King Snagglepuss. Your throne is mine.'' Shao yells at the King.

''Such a realistic play. They really do get you involved.'' Snagglepuss murmurs to himself dashingly.

''Stop it! Just Stop it!'' Raiden tried to say, but then Shao Kahn punched him so hard he decapitated him. Shao Kahn then made a mega jump and landed on the balcony, where King Snagglepuss was. His servants were paralyzed with fear, some ran off. Shao Kahn's boot was on top of Snagglepuss's cotton shirt.

''Take your dirty foot of my shirt, right this instant!'' Snagglepuss ordered.

''Now, I shall claim your throne by killing you. But before I do so, I shall fuck you to prove my masculine superiority over you!'' Shao Kahn said and he began to remove his loincloth.

''Well now, when you put it that way, stud.'' King Snagglepuss roared seductively.

But just as Shao Kahn was about to do the deed, out of behind the curtain arose a champion. A champion of the glorious state of Hannah-Barbera. It was Huckleberry Hound the blue.  
He was armed with a rapier and dressed in knight armor and was here to protect his sire as he was a member of the Praetorian Guard. The audience gasped.

''En guard!'' Huckleberry said and jabbed at Shao Kahn.

Shao quickly dodged with a jump and tried to counterattack Hound with a knee kickin the belly and succeeded, making him vomit all sorts of nasty shit all over. Huckle quickly got his cool back and while Shao Kahn was being intoxicated by his win over him, he quickly stabbed him in the chest. Shao Kahn let out a cry of terror and pain and punched Huckleberry rapidly in the oesophagus, making him fly back a few feet. King Snagglepuss retired to behind the theatre curtain, where he could watch the fight unfold.

Huckleberry tripped Shao and then tried to stab him once more, but Shao dodged. Shao then kicked Huckle in his Tuberosity of the ischium, which made Huckleberry fall on the ground in pain. His pelvis bled like Niagra falls during wet season. Shao then closed in to finish him, but then Huckleberry with the last of his strenght impailed Shao's mouth on his rapied. Trying to removed the sharo object from his mouth, Shao Kahn wallowed backwards and fell from the balcony onto a reclining seat and died.

For his role in saving the King and Country from the evil Shao Kahn, King Snagglepuss awarded Huckleberry by making him a member of the HB order of Knights, which was the most elite order of knights in the kingdom. He also healed him with his wisest clerics. But Huckleberry was not pleased, since being a member of said order meant that he was to wear pink armor and have sex with King Snagglepuss, which was considered an honor only few ever recieve. Still he stuck with the job, since it payed a lot.

One night after sex with King Snagglepuss, the King asked Huckleberry the following:''So my servant, would you like to come with me to a play. I have tickets in the royal VIP lounge. I'm sure nothing can go wrong, like last time.'' Snaggle said with a smirk.

''What play is it?''

''Resident evil.''

FIN 


End file.
